wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Bering
Jackson Bering, Complete Failure (Chris Miller), age 48 You were born and raised in Tedoch, and in your youth were apprenticed to Mason, a local blacksmith. You worked alongside your best friend, Sebastian Smith (Zachary Pesner). The two of you learned your trade together, and set up small smithy in town. Then the Emperor rose to power. You joined up with a group of rebels off to join Jon Farshield's rebellion. You tried to get Sebastian to come with you, but he didn't want to. You suspected that he was too afraid to do anything, but you didn't blame him. Change is scary. The two of you left on amicable terms. You brought your wife to the rebellion, too. If anything, she was more gung ho about it than you were, and it wasn't like Jon was going to tell her to go home. Soon after you left, she became pregnant with your child. She wanted to name it Federick, while you wanted Jaime. You learned firsthand how scary change can be when the hopeful pride of your little army was turned into fear. When Jon Farshield died, the spirit of rebellion died, too. Your wife didn't make it out, either. She did manage to have your child before she died. You named him Federick. You managed to escape with your life and return to your hometown. You went back to farming. You sure as Hell weren't going to work in that soulless factory they were building in the center of town, but it was hard to make a living just working the fields. When the Emperor started buying up all the land around your property, you knew you needed to do something to provide for Federick. You sold your little plot and put in a job application. Sebastian was working there too, and the two of you briefly became friends again. Then he began getting promotions ahead of you for his weapons work. It wasn't that you couldn't do what he did, you chose not to. You wouldn't design more deadly weapons so the Emperor could kill more innocent people. It wasn't a question of skill. At least, that's what you were telling yourself when it came to blows between you two. Needless to say, your friendship didn't survive that day. In your depression, you turned to the Gods. In your times of need, they had always steered you right. You began studying the stories, getting more out of them now than you ever had before. You entered the clerical orders and eventually earned your priesthood. In your studies, you had gravitated to Visikha, the Lord of Fire. His cleansing fire was inspiring to you, his aspect as a purifying force, invoked in the sacred ritual of exorcism. Once, in your meditations, you opened your eyes to find yourself surrounded by fire. You could feel it, but it didn't burn you. Then, all of a sudden, you felt as if something was missing. You prayers in the morning had no more meaning to you, and when you meditated, you no longer had that feeling of purity inside you. When you heard that the Emperor had captured the gods, or killed them, you didn't put it down as a ridiculous rumor like everyone else did at first. It just made sense. Your son, Federick (Anil Kelso), has grown up under the Emperor. He's worked at the factory since he was twelve, and he doesn't think there's anything wrong with any of it. You just don't care anymore. The two major life decisions you've made have turned out to be complete failures, which makes you question every decision you make. You betrothed your son to a young girl named Elizabeta Scordata (Sam Strauss), the daughter of Briget (Eleni). You knew about Cleary (Jud Packard), but he came back from fighting the Emperor, just like you. He's something like you, in a way. It just took him a little longer to return. Recently, however, Cleary has disapeared again. You're not sure you want your son to be marrying the daughter of a man that up and abandons his family. He didn't even tell anyone where he was going, and you have no assurance that he'll be back. You've been hinting to Briget that it might be a good idea to postpone the wedding until Cleary comes back (or until you make a final decision). She hasn't. This has gone on long enough. You plan on breaking off the engagement tonight. Category:Characters Category:Factory Town